


Safe for work (General Audiences)

by fangirl72



Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [2]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939615





	Safe for work (General Audiences)

Description: Nothing that generally needs content warnings (besides smoking or alcohol) or trigger warnings. Suitable for all audiences with the added bonus of homosexuality and gender non-conformity

Content found in this rating

Physical intimacy that goes as far as kissing

Content warning for Smoking

Content warning for Alcohol


End file.
